Last night in Boston
by Sart
Summary: It s the last night before Maura s departure to Paris, Jane hasn't yet decided to go to Paris with her… and our girls are spending the night together, the emotional moment finally push them to confess their feelings. Short one-shot inspired by the last episode of R&I.


**Last night in Boston**

 _It`s the last night before Maura`s departure to Paris, Jane hasn't yet decided to go to Paris with her… and our girls are spending the night together, the emotional moment finally push them to confess their feelings. One-shot inspired by the last episode of R &I._

* * *

The good-bye party was over, Maura was already packed and the night was slowly falling at the Beacon Hill… Jane had - of course - decided to spend the last night with Maura and they were now lying in Maura`s bed – Maura in her silk pyjamas, Jane in her white top and grey shorts.

"So, that`s it? It is the end?" Maura looked at Jane.

"Oh, come on! You know that I will come here often. Don't make it harder than it is."

"You will come here to visit your family, I doubt you will have time for a coffee and movies and chat with me."

Jane took her friend`s hand and looked into her eyes: "I will make time for all of this, I will always make time for you, Maura. You have to believe me on this, OK?"

Maura slowly nodded – looking at Jane`s eyes and then at her lips. She was so close and still so far. This is their last night and she will leave the very next day.

"You are really important for me, Maur." Jane continued not really knowing how to persuade her friend. Maybe she is really making a big mistake, maybe she should stay here in Boston with Maura. This moment was intense, and she cannot afford to start to cry – because then she wouldn't be able to stop. "Maura –" it was all she managed to say before she felt Maura`s soft lips on hers. It was sweet, innocent, soft kiss.

"I will miss you so much, Jane." The blonde is already near to tears.

"No, no, no." The brunette panics and starts to cover her friend`s face by soft kisses. "Don't cry, honey."

Maura knows she loses the control over her feelings, she hoped she would be able to handle these last hours, but she failed. "I know I am selfish, you will be great in FBI."

"This is not a good-bye, Maura, we will still be friends and we will be in contact. I will skype you every day." Jane keeps speaking while caressing Maura`s shoulders and arms and then she leans and kiss her friend – first hesitantly, but then Maura deepens it and drags the brunette at her arms. Jane is surprised at first, but then she arranges her leg between Maura`s knees and focuses on the intensity of the feeling. Maura caresses her back and adjusts her dark hairs that fall on Maura`s face.

The atmosphere in the room changes instantly. Both women – in silence – focus on the lips of the other. Sometimes they interrupt their kiss only to look it their eyes and smile. Yes, they are both feeling the same even if they are not ready to put it in words.

The brunette kisses Maura`s face and neck, the blonde gaps and runs her hand under Jane`s top. She has no intentions to stop now, she starts to lick Jane`s earlobe and pushes her pelvis to the Jane`s. Jane understands she doesn't need to worry and can continue – it would be hard to stop now anyway – so she uses her free hand and caress softly Maura`s curves and belly, then she dares to stop her hand at the blonde`s breasts. It makes both exhale loudly, Jane looks into Maura`s eyes: "You are so beautiful."

"And so are you, Jane."

"I always wanted to kiss and touch you like this." Jane blushes.

"Really?" The blonde smiles, rolls them over and sits on Jane`s pelvis. "And I always wanted to feel you like this." She runs her hands over jane`s belly and once she reaches her breasts she leans to kiss Jane – who totally melts under these touches. Maura feels that she is in control, so she runs her hand under Jane`s top and finally – after 7 years of desire – she can feel Jane`s perfect body under her fingers. She slowly undresses the white top and starts to lick a path from jane`s belly to her neck and then again back to the belly.

In the meantime Jane manages to undress the top of Maura`s silk pyjamas and caress her perfect shoulders, back and her butt. She can already smell Maura`s arousal and thus she softly runs her hand between her friend`s legs and makes her gaps and arch.

Maura does not hesitate and while kissing Jane`s chest, she puts her hand precisely to touch Jane`s sensitive spot…

"Oh, come here." Jane asks, drags Maura to her arms and kiss her with passion. Maura – with one hand still between Jane`s legs – manages to reciprocate the kiss and get under Jane`s shorts.

"Oh my."

Maura enjoys the feeling of Jane`s wetness and softly plays with it before she dares to follow her desire and insert one finger deeply in her friend`s wetness.

"Oh, gosh, Maura!" It takes few moments before the brunette manage to kiss her partner again. Her breath already accelerated, she undress Maura`s last item, caress her back and finally touches her where she needs her the most.

"Oh, Jane –"

"You are amazing, Maur."

"I love you." The blonde says before their lips meet again.

Jane smiles and – without interrupting the kiss – answers: "I love you too, Maur." She again rolls them over and once she have the blonde under herself, she inserts also second finger and accelerate the rhythm. The ME of course adapts to this change and for few minutes they are able only to sigh…

When the blonde feels her friend is on the edge, she starts to softly massage her wet clitoris. It doesn't take long and Jane comes loudly: "Oh my god, oh, Mau-raaaaaaa-"

The blonde smiles and let her partner catch her breath.

"You are incredible." Jane kisses her friend and licks her path from Maura`s chest to her center – and finally tastes her wetness. They both exhale loudly. Maura enjoys this view on her friend curls – how many times she was dreaming about this? And now they are here - making love in her bedroom. These are the thoughts – together with Jane`s tongue of course – that make her come: "Jane, ooooooooh, Jane!"

The brunette licks her lips and smiles to Maura who drags her back to her and they settle comfortable in their arms.

"We had 7 years and we kiss the very last evening." Maura remarks.

"And do this have to be the last evening?"

"What do you mean? I am leaving to Paris tomorrow and you are moving to Quantico."

"Hm, this sucks. But maybe – only if you want – I could go to Paris with you… I have plenty of vacation that I should take anyway."

"You would go with me?" Maura asks all excited.

"Only if it`s what you want too. I don't want to distract you from your writing."

"Oh, that would be amazing. Of course I want to spend more time with you, Jane!" Maura kisses her friend anew.

"Oh, I should have some miles, let me check if we can get you in my plane – or I can take another one." The ME already opens her laptop. Who would guess that this sad day could result in such big happiness?


End file.
